The Love Of A Wolf
by Shana7
Summary: Kagome brings her older half-sister through the well and a certain wolf comes and steals her thinking she was Kagome...Will Kagome's sister fall for the wolf? And what's this? A little wolf pup? Thing's just keep getting weirder...PG13 for slight language
1. My Half Sister

The Love of A Wolf

By: Shana7

Chapter 1: My Half Sister

Disclaimer: *sob, cry, pout* I do not own The Inuyasha Characters. I only own my character, Jennifer.

A/N: This is a Kouga/OC fic. It also has a little Inuyasha/Kagome & Miroku/Sango. I'm making up this story as I go. Well, kind of. I most of it already up in my head, but it's still going! Don't forget to review! On With The Story!

Kagome was up in her room, at her desk, writing a letter, or, at least, trying to. She had already packed and knew Inuyasha would be here soon to pick her up. She had gotten a letter in the mail today from her half-sister that lived in the United States. Her sister's name was Jennifer, but she called her 'Jen' for short. Jen was 18 with long brown hair right below her butt. At least that's what Kagome had seen in the pictures she sent.

Kagome had found out about Jen 3 or 4 years ago. Kagome's father had married before her mother and had a child. Then he left that women, for reason's Kagome still didn't know, and met Kagome's mother and had her and Souta.

About a couple of day's before he died he told Kagome that she and Souta had an older sister. Kagome was very shocked. After her father passed away, about two weeks later, she received a letter. It was from her sister named Jennifer and they had kept in contact ever since.

Kagome told Jen about everything. Even about going back to the Fudel Era, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, all the demons' they fought, and so on. . . . And suprizingly enough, Jen believed her!

Kagome knew she could talk to Jen about anything. As with Sango. Jen even knew about her love for Inuyasha. She knew she could trust Jen and come to her with her problems.

Today Kagome got a letter from Jen saying she was coming to Kagome's for the summer, which was only about two weeks away. Kagome was shocked and happy at the same time, and now wondering what to write to Jen; also hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't come soon and ask her what she was doing. For some reason only Kami knew, Kagome had never told Inuyasha and the rest that she had a older sister. She did also not want to break Sango's heart because Sango and her were like sisters. 

Kagome knew she would have to tell them once she went back the the Warring States Era, because she was planning on taking Jen there with her. Kagome knew Jen could fight with a bow and swords, as said in one of her letters, so she would be helpful with the hunt of Naraku.

So, not wanting to make this letter very long she just put down:

~*~_ Dear Jen, _

It's Kagome! Of course I'm sure you knew that. Anyway, I got your letter! Wow! I'm so happy your coming over! It's about time! I finally get to meet my big sister! I've waited for such a long time to meet you. And, yes, I will take you to the Fudel Era with me. Everyone will be so happy to meet you! Just, as a warning: Keep out of reach of Miroku's hands! I know I told you of how much of a pervert he is, but, as they say: Better Safe Than Sorry! Anyway, I gotta end this here. Inuyasha's coming to pick me up. I can't wait until you get here! Later! 

Your sister,

Kagome~*~

A/N- Well, that's chapter one! Should I continue? Was it good? Bad? I need reviews!!! If I continue this I'll try to get a next chapter up as soon as I can! 

Reccomendation: Unexpected Allies: How To Train A Taiyoukai

Sesshoumaru needs Kagome's help in getting back something stolen from him. In the events that follow, something changes between the two, and what was once fear becomes something different. Part One of Three *Complete*

The second part is up and is being updated today. This story is by: Striking Falcon. She's really good at writing stories. There mostly, or maybe even all, Sesshoumaru/Kagome stories! There great! Give her reviews so she can update!

Remember!: REVIEW!!!!!!! Just click on that little button that says 'Go'!

It's really not that hard! PLEASE!!! Bye for now! 

---Shana7---  



	2. Waiting

The Love Of A Wolf

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! 

A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Gomen it took so long. I would also like to thank all who reviewed chapter 1! Don't forget to review! I need reviews!

Chapter 2: Waiting

Kagome finished the letter and put it in an envelope with a stamp. Right when she finished her task, a slightly pissed hanyou came into her room through the window.

"Oi, wench, will you hurry up? We need to find the Shikon Shards!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome got a little mad at this. "Sit." She simply said.

"Oi! What was that for?!"

"That was for calling me 'wench'. Sit. And that was for only thinking about the jewel shards." Kagome said, quite calmly, watching Inuyasha pummel into the ground.

Inuyasha picked himself up with a string of curses; giving Kagome a glare. Kagome didn't see the glare, however, as she was busy picking up the letter and going out the door.

Inuyasha followed; going down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kagome went over to her mother and hugged her.

Mrs. H. hugged her back. "Be sure to visit soon, Kagome." Mrs. H. said letting go of her daughter.

"Hai, I will Mama." said Kagome. "Oh, and will you put this in the mail?" Kagome asked, giving her mother the letter.

Mrs. H. took the letter already knowing who Kagome was sending it to. "Of course, dear." Replied Mrs. H. to her daughter's request. 

Kagome turned around and slightly jumped, not expecting Inuyasha to be in the doorway. Kagome walked past him when he moved and grabbed her pack. Hoping Inuyasha didn't see her give that letter to her mother.

Kagome and Inuyasha went to the well-house and jumped into the well. 

~*~Meanwhile~*~

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting by the well. Sango was watching Miroku out of the corner of her eye, making sure he kept his hands in the right place. Shippo was impationly waiting for Inuyasha to arrive with Kagome.

A couple minutes later Shippo smelled two familier scents. He also heard:

"HENTAI!"

*Smack*

A/N- Gomen I haven't updated in a while! I was just busy with other things. I know this wasn't the most interesting chapter! Gomen again! I'll try to get right on chapter 3 as soon as I can! I'm promise you it will get better! I need reviews for me to update! So, if you want to get more: REVIEW! I really need them! Thanx for all who read this and review! I'll try to put names down of who review this story if I get enough!~.^

-Shana7 


	3. The Explanation

The Love of A Wolf

Chapter 3: The Explanation 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy! Remember to Review! I really need reviews!

Chapter 3: The Explanation 

Kagome and Inuyasha made it back to the Feudal Era hearing:

"Hentai"

*Smack*

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and her backpack; and lifted her out of the well. Once Inuyasha set her down, a ball of orange fuzz attacked Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Yelled Shippo happily.

"Shippo! How are you?" Kagome asked, hugging Shippo.

"Great! Demo, Sango and Miroku were really boring," replied Shippo and Kagome giggled.

Shippo went on her shoulder as Sango and Miroku came over. Kagome hugged Sango and bowed to Miroku, not wanting to get groped, also noticing the red handprint on his cheek. Miroku bowed back slightly disappointed. 

Inuyasha was getting impatient. So, he said in his normal gruff voice, "Come on wench! Let's go back to the old hag's house already!" 

The next thing he knew, he was kissing his good friend dirt. He then taught his "friend" dirt a few new words. Kagome did not hear him though, as she was talking with Miroku and Sango, walking back to the village. 

Inuyasha caught up to them quickly, walking a few feet behind them. 

~*~

Once they got to the village they went in Kaede's hut and sat down. Inuyasha under the window, against the wall. Kagome a few feet away from him, still holding Shippo. Sango, holding Kirara, and Miroku facing them a couple feet away from each other. Kaede sitting at the back of the room looking at all of them. 

Kagome knew she had to tell them about her sister. She found it a little hard. She really didn't want to hurt Sango and make her feel like she was being replaced. So, she had to choose her words very carefully.

Miroku noticed Kagome's nervousness and asked, "What is bothering you, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome jumped at Miroku's voice and looked even more nervous at his question. Sango noticed her getting more nervous and was scared that something happened to her.

"Kagome-chan? Did something happen in your time? Are you alright? You know you can tell us anything," asked Sango, concern apparent in her voice.

Kagome looked up to Sango and softly smiled at her. "Hai, I know I can Sango. And, yes, I am alright. Demo...I do have something I need to tell all of you." 

Everyone got worried but stayed silent for her to continue.

Kagome looked at all of their faces and started. "Well, you see...I kinda have a...sister." 

Everyone's shock showed clearly on their face, even Inuyasha's. _'So, that was who the letter she gave to her mother was for. She was writing to her sister. Demo, I'm still not completely sure though._ So, Kagome told them the story of how she found out about her sister as everyone's attention and eyes was on her. She also told them that her sister would be coming to the Feudal Era and that she could fight when Inuyasha started to protest.

Everyone was silent after Kagome's story all lost in thought until Miroku broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So, Lady Kagome," he started, "you said your sister, Jennifer, could fight, correct?" He asked.

Kagome looked at him and replied, "Hai, she can."

"Then, if I may ask, what weapon does she use?" Asked Miroku.

Kagome thought for a moment. Then said, "Well, in one of the letters she mentioned that she could fight and I think she said she had almost mastered the bow. She said she could also fight with a sword, called a gunblade, (A/N: Yes, I got that idea from Final Fantasy 8. Lol) she can also do some white magic. 

Kagome got confused looks from everyone when she said 'gunblade'. _'Stupid Kagome! Of course they don't know what a gunblade is! Ugh, I guess I'll have to explain it.' _Kagome thought. But before she could start her explanation, Shippo asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Hey, Kagome, what is a 'gunblade'?" asked Shippo, looking up at her.

"Well, Shippo, a 'gunblade' is a blade from a sword and it's connected to something in my time called a gun. And a gun is a weapon that shoots a little hard piece of metal called a 'bullet'. A gun can kill someone very easily, even a demon." Replied Kagome. They all gave Kagome an incredulous look when she said it could kill even a demon. 

Kagome continued, "I have not even seen a 'gunblade' before, except for the picture she sent me, also sending a picture of herself. Jennifer is one of about 15 people who can use a gunblade and she is one of the best." Kagome added.

__

'Maybe she could be useful to our group after all.' Was all of their thoughts. 

Japenese Words:

Demo-But

Hai-Yes or a form of agreement

A/N: Well, there's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Remember to Review! I really need those reviews! Well, till next time! Ja ne!

-Shana7 


	4. The Arrival

The Love of A Wolf

Chapter 4: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA!! No, I'm just kidding. That only happens in my dreams. Demo, if Rumiko wants to give him to me I'll gladly take him!

A/N: Gomen na sai! I haven't updated in such a long time! There was school starting and a funeral I had to go to. Plus, I kinda had writer's block. Well, Gomen again, and here's chapter 4! Onegai Onegai Onegai Review!

Chapter 4: The Arrival

Kagome was walking beside Sango, with Miroku and Inuyasha behind them. It was a week after telling them of her sister, Jennifer. They were now walking to the well, even though Inuyasha said that Kagome's sister was not as important as finding the Shikon Shards. So, after a few "sits" he complied, although still grumbling.

They reached the well a few moments later. After biding their far-wells, Kagome jumped into the well that led to her time. She climbed out of the well with her huge backpack, opened the well-house door, and headed for her house.

When she got inside her house she took off her shoes and yelled, "Mama, Souta, Jii-chan! I'm home!"

They all heard her and went to the front door to greet her. After giving them all a hug, they went to the kitchen and sat down. She answered their regular questions as, "How are you and your friends doing in the Feudal Era?" "Has Inuyasha killed any demons?" and "Has that filthy demon done anything to you?"

And she would answer, "I'm ok." "Yes, Inuyasha killed a few demons while we were looking for a Shikon shard." and "Everyone's doing fine. Miroku's still a lecher, Sango still hits Miroku every time he gropes her, Shippo is the same, Kaede is doing fine, and Inuyasha is still his usual self."

After talking a bit, Kagome asked her mother, "Hey mama? Can we go to the airport now to pick up Jen? Her flight should be there soon, right?"

"Oh, yes, of course dear! I almost forgot with the excitement of having you home! Let me get my car keys, alright?" Replied Mrs. Higurashi. (A/N: Is that spelling correct on 'Higurashi'? If not, then please tell me the correct way to spell it.)

So, Kagome went outside and got in the car; when her mother came out, with her keys, she also got in the car.

The drive was quite quiet, with both lost in their own thoughts about Jen. They got to the airport a few moments later. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi walked into the front doors and sat on a bench waiting.

A plane arrived after about five minutes; Kagome was practically bouncing in her seat on the bench.

People came out and one of the last was Jennifer. She looked almost the exact same as the picture sent to Kagome.

Jennifer had long dark brown hair, that looked almost as black as Kagome's, a little past her butt. She had blue eyes that looked almost metallic. She was as tall as Kagome and they looked like twins, besides the fact that her hair was longer and Kagome's eyes weren't as blue as Jennifer's. Jennifer had really strong arms, thanks to mastering the bow and gunblade. Kagome also recalled Jennifer saying, in one of her letters, that she could do hand-to-hand fighting. All in all, Jennifer looked like a really strong angel.

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi ran to Jen and there was exchange of hugs and tears. 

Mrs. Higurashi noticed that Jennifer and Kagome looked almost like twins. They were definitely sisters.

~~~~~~~~~~

Review Responses:

Celeste: I really want to thank you! You have reviewed all of my chapters. Thank you SOOOOO much! I will have I/K and M/S fluff also. I will try to ask for help more often. You are one of the reasons I keep writing. I love your reviews! Thanks again!

silverpuppyinuyasha: I liked the way you put your review. Thanks for the review!

IrisHigure: I will keep updating as soon as I can. I'm glad you like my Idea of having a Kouga/OC fic! Thanks for the review!

~~~~~~~~~~

Japenese Words:

Onegai: Please

Demo: But

Jii: I think it's kinda like "Grandpa". I'm not sure, if someone could tell me that'd be great! I just know it's what Kagome calls her Grandpa.

Lecher: Pervert

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ok, I know this was kinda short. I'm trying to make them longer! I just had to get this out! If anyone if confused on something, ask me in your review, I will try to explain the your confused on the best I can. If you review, I will put you in my "Review Responses". I might even use your screen name for a part in the story if you want me to! So, Please review! I really love your reviews and what you think of my story! I will try to update soon! I think I know what's gonna happen in the next chapter! Until then, Ja ne!


	5. Shopping and The Feudal Era!

The Love Of A Wolf

Chapter 5: Shopping and The Feudal Era!

By: Shana7

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko still won't give him to me. And I do not own Pet's Mart or Robinson's May.

A/N: Here's chapter 5 for ya! Gomen it took me this long to update! 

Chapter 5: Shopping and The Feudal Era!

Last time: Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi ran to Jen and there was an exchange of hugs and tears.

Mrs. Higurashi noticed that Jennifer and Kagome looked almost like twins. They were definitely sisters.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, and Jennifer were in the car driving back to the shrine. Jennifer was looking out the window and asking questions. They had about 15 bags in the trunk, that all belonged to Jennifer. There was a special looking one; it was a long, rectangular shaped, thin, case like thing; with the head of, what looked like, a lion or griffon on it.

Kagome knew that it must be very important to Jen. There were also some other really big cases that, Kagome decided, had her weapons in them. Others had her clothes and other accessories. 

~*~*~*~*~

Soon they where at the Higurashi Shrine. They all got out of the car; Jennifer stared in awe at the shrine with its many steps that led to the shrine's courtyard.(A/N: I'm just going to call it a courtyard 'cuz there is different 'houses' surrounding it that you can go into).

They all walked into the house; all with suitcases in their hands. Jennifer carried that strange case Kagome was pondering about in the car. They all walked up stairs and into the guest bedroom; where Jennifer would be staying. It was next to Kagome's room and across from Sota's. 

Sota and Jii-chan were out sweeping the grounds and didn't hear them come back. Mrs. Higurashi left the two girls in Jennifer's new room and went to cook lunch. 

"So, this is the room I'll be staying in?", Jennifer asked Kagome.

"Yeah. I'll show you around Tokyo after lunch. We can go to the mall and get some clothes and other stuff!" Kagome replied.

"Yeah! That'll be awesome!" Said Jennifer, excited that her sister'd show her around. '_Sister. Calling her that sounds so right. Now, after so long, we can finally catch up on everything._' Thought Jennifer.

"Great! Ok, lets put some of your stuff away and lunch should be ready by the time we are done." Kagome said, wanting to see the stuff she brought from America. 

Kagome had always wondered about America. One of her friends, Eri, went on a trip to America and said she loved it. They had strange clothes sometimes. Some tops that cut off and showed your stomach. Japanese stores had clothes like that, but it was very rare to see a Japanese woman wearing something that showed her stomach. (A/N: Now, I don't know if they _do _have clothes that show off their stomach or not. A bathing suit sure. But, I don't think that a lot of Japanese would wear something that showed their stomach. I know a lot of American's do, duh, I live in America. That's just my opinion on it though. And it's my story, so I can type what I want!)

They put Jennifer's clothes in the drawers; in the dresser that was in her room. Some of her clothes they put, on hangers, in the closet. Kagome questioned on some of her clothes. Jennifer had a lot of _short _tops and some shorts that were _really _short. At least really short in Kagome's opinion. Most of her clothes were black or dark blue and Jennifer said it was because she liked to wear the color black; it could show that she was not someone to be messed with. (A/N: I'm not trying to make her sound evil exactly. Just that she's a really tuff chick! Yea! Power to the girls! Who's with me!? Sorry, boys. I just really believe that girls can be really stronger than boys. But, boys can still be strong. No hard feelings!)

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome and Jennifer were walking down the stairs after Mrs. Higurashi had called them down to eat lunch. 

They were walking to the kitchen when the front door opened. Jii-chan and Sota came in the door with Sota ignoring Jii-chan since he was giving another lecture. Sota looked up at Kagome and then looked at the strange girl next to his sister; as was Jii-chan. 

Kagome spoke first to break the silence, "Jii-chan, Sota, this is Jennifer. You know, the one from America." 

There was another silence. Before Jennifer knew it, she had Sota jumping in her arms and Jii-chan walking over to her. She put her arms around Sota and hugged him tightly. Then she gave Jii-chan a hug. Mrs. Higurashi came in the living room, where everyone was, and there was another exchange of hugs and tears. Now, they felt like a complete family. (A/N: Yes, I know, a _lot _of fluff. But I just can't help it. If you want me to cut down on the fluff, or, put more up then tell me in your review. I will totally have I/K and S/M fluff though. What can I say? I'm just a helpless romantic...*sigh*)

~*~*~*~*~

After lunch, Kagome got her mom's car keys and credit card. Kagome and Jennifer went out to the car and got in. Kagome put the keys in the ignition and started the car. On the way, to the mall, Kagome and Jennifer talked about random things. Kagome asked about things in America. Jennifer told her about boys in America, cars, malls, food, eating places, clothes, technology, and other random things. 

Kagome listed carefully, still paying attention to driving. She had learned some things about America in school, sure, but some of the teachers seemed like they were trying to make America sound like a bad country. But, now, hearing it from someone who has actually _lived _in America, it didn't sound bad completely. Of course, Kagome knew that every place had bad points to it. There could be no _perfect _place; where there would be no stealing, murders, or even little things such as stealing a pencil from a classmate. There could just be no such place. At least that's what Kagome believed. 

~*~*~*~*~

Soon they arrived at the mall. It was a big building with about three floors. 

Kagome and Jennifer went inside at went into the first store they saw. It had soaps and hair shampoos and other bathing supplies.

Kagome looked at Jennifer, excited since she loved this store, said, "Get three scents of whatever smell you like and then get whatever shampoo and conditioner. If you need anything else that you really want, then you can get it." 

Jennifer nodded to show she understood. So, she went to the scents and picked three that she really liked. Peach, Jasmine, and Lavender. Her three favorite scents! 

Kagome got Lavender, Jasmine, and Cherry. Then they picked the shampoo and conditioner that they wanted. They also got some bath salts that smelled of White Roses. Also both of their favorites. This proved that they had even more in common. 

Kagome put all her and Jennifer's stuff on the counter, after the person in front of them was done paying for their things. Kagome swiped the credit card and after they paid, put the stuff in bags and left for the next store. 

The next store was Robinson's May. They went straight for the clothes. After picking whatever clothes they wanted, they went to the dressing rooms. Kagome went first to try on her clothes. Jennifer sat on a bench in front of her dressing room, waiting to be shown Kagome's first outfit. 

She came out soon after wearing blue jeans and a red top that said, in pink letters 'Perfect Angel...Not'. Kagome twirled around in a little circle almost like a model. 

"So, what do you think?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, that is SO cute, Kagome! I love it!"

Kagome smiled sweetly and said, "Really? Does it really look good?"

Jennifer nodded, "Yes, it looks really good. I wish I found that, but I think it looks better on you."

Kagome's smile widened, "Thanks! I really liked this too when I saw it. I'm glad it fits!"

Then Kagome also tried on a light pink sundress with yellow sunflowers and yellow flip-flops, dark blue shorts with a white top, khaki pants with a light brown top; and a red skirt that went to her ankles with a red, long sleeved shirt with bell-sleeves. The shirt shimmered every time she moved and it moved with her. Finally Kagome was done and changed back into her normal school uniform. 

Kagome sat on the bench that Jennifer sat on as Jennifer went in the dressing room. Jennifer tried on dark blue pants that had shimmering chains that went from her front pocket to her back pocket. With that she wore a black top (A/N: Surprise, Surprise!...Here my sarcasm...) with shoulder straps that intertwined with each other at her neck and connected at the back of her neck. (A/N: I know, I do these a lot. Sorry! I just want to make sure you guys understand everything. I don't want my readers to be confused or anything! I want to be a good author! Anyway, I know I called them shoulder straps, but I couldn't find a better way to describe it! Just so you do know, they do not go on her shoulders! So, they just intertwine at the front of her neck and connect in the back. I hope you understand!)

Next Jennifer came out with black shorts that had a spiked belt and a dark red top with long sleeves that read, in black letters that looked like it was dripping blood, 'Deadly Angel'. She went back in and next came out with a black skirt that went to mid-thigh and a dark purple top, that had a red, white, and blue American Flag. In the background of the whole front of the top was what looked like two big towers that had some smoke coming out of a big part of the buildings. 

Jennifer was very surprised they had this shirt in Japan. It was of the American Flag in the middle and the Twin Towers in the background that covered the whole front. In the back, in peach letters, it said:

"Gone...But Never Will Be Forgotten"

Jennifer looked at Kagome's puzzled look and asked, "What? What's wrong?"

Kagome looked at Jennifer's face, that held slight concern, and said, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering about that shirt. I know in the middle that's the United States of America Flag, right?"

Jennifer nodded.

Kagome continued, "Well, in the background it has to towers that look really big and look as if they're on fire... Is that suppose to mean something? What are those two towers for?"

Jennifer looked slightly shocked at this question. _'Did they not tell the Japanese what happened in America? How could they not? Does Kagome know about the war between us and Iraq? I don't see why they wouldn't tell them... Maybe they're government didn't think it was very important to tell them what happened... Like it's our problem to deal with..._ At this thought Jennifer felt anger boil inside of her. _But I suppose it is our problem to deal with. They can't help us I'm pretty sure. _Jennifer calmed down and started answering Kagome's questions. 

"Yes, it does have two towers, on fire, in the background. They are called the Twin Towers. The Twin Towers are in a state called New York. They are very important to us and in 2001..." Jennifer explained everything to Kagome and at the end of the long, detailed story, Kagome had tears of anger and sadness in her eyes. 

There was a moment of silence, each lost in their own thoughts. It was hard for Jennifer to retell that whole story to her sister. It was very heart breaking. Sure, she didn't lose anyone, but she still had to go through all that sadness and heartache for and of others. Jennifer felt emotions greatly but could cover it so she wouldn't totally break down. Jennifer noticed that Kagome felt emotions greatly also. She seemed like she felt what Jennifer had to go through during and after the Twin Towers attack. 

Kagome got her emotions under control and wiped away her tears. They both stood up and Jennifer got changed. She came out again and Kagome paid for their clothes. They had about five bags each, even if they did go to only two stores. 

They went out of Robinson's May and walked into a candy store. Kagome brightened up and Kagome quickly got little candy's for Shippo. 

Then they both heard barks and meows. They looked at each other and smiled. Then they walked as fast as they could, with all their bags, and went into Pet's Mart. They looked at the birds and the ferrets. Then looked at all the kittens. Lastly, they looked at the puppies. Every time one of the puppies moved or even twitched they would squeal and they'd say how cute it was. (A/N: Ok, I'm making them sound really girly. But I have a soft spot for animals and especially dogs and wolves... Yeah, so canines. Sure I like the wild cats in the forests. Not really the house cats, I'm allergic to house cats. So I really, really, really love canines! Just FYI) 

One of the last puppies was small and pure white. It looked to be sleeping, but then turned his head up to look at them. It had big, totally cute, golden eyes. With a little black nose and cute puppy ears right on the top of his head. It was just all pure white with no other colors. Right when Kagome looked at it she knew she had to have it... But she wasn't sure if she should bring it to the Feudal Era with her, because she wouldn't just leave it in her time. It looked exactly like Inuyasha, and that's why she knew she had to have it. It was just SO cute! Kagome walked up to the cashier and asked him to keep the cute puppy on hold for her, and think about if she really should buy the puppy. She was perfectly capable of taking care of a puppy. She puts up with Inuyasha and Shippo, and that makes her _totally_ capable of taking care of a small puppy. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Kagome and Jen got in the car and drove home with all of their bags in the backseats. 

~*~*~*~*~

When they got home, they put all of their things into their bedrooms. Kagome had told Jennifer on the way home that they would be going to the Feudal Era tonight, and when they got home she should start packing. So, Kagome and Jennifer were in their rooms packing their backpacks for the Feudal Era. Jennifer put some changes of clothes and some food and she put her weapons on her. 

Her Gunblade sheath on her hip and had her Gunblade in it. Her black gloves on that had the fingers cut off so they wouldn't get all sweaty when she fought. Her bow and arrows on her back. Her bow was made just for her, just like her Gunblade. It was white with a black string and had a picture of angel wings on it. Her arrows were white with angel wings painted on both sides. Her arrows were very different. They could be used over and over again. They always came back to her after a fight. She could clean them of the blood after a fight and they'd look bran new.

Jennifer was dressed in one of her new outfits. It was the dark blue pants with the chains and the black top that had the straps intertwine and connect in the back of her neck. Jennifer got her backpack and walked out her door, closing it behind her. Kagome came out of her room at the same time. She was wearing her regular school uniform and had her huge yellow backpack in her hands. They went down stairs and saw Mrs. Higurashi in the living room watching TV. She turned her head and when she saw them got off the couch, shutting the TV off. She walked up to her daughter and Jennifer, who she now considered a daughter, and gave them both a hug. 

"By mama. I'll try to come visit soon, ok? Tell Sota and Jii-chan goodbye for me. See you soon." Kagome said, hugging her mom again. 

Jennifer hugged her again also and said, "Goodbye, Mrs. Higurashi. I'll get Kagome back safely for you. We will try to come back soon." 

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her and smiled, "Please, Jennifer, call me Mama. I already consider you my own daughter. And, well... I was going to wait...but I want to give you time to think about this... Well, I've heard about your family, you mother's side, I mean, and I know for a fact that she wasn't the best mother like she could have been... I think you understand that..." Jennifer nodded. Her mother wasn't very good at all. Of course she like wouldn't beat Jennifer or anything, but Jennifer was always the one cleaning up everything and held so much responsibility at such a young age. 

Mrs. Higurashi continued, "Anyway, if it is okay with you, I would like to adopt you into this family!" 

Jennifer looked totally shocked and happy at the same time. She knew her decision right away and knew it was the right one. "Oh, really!? Oh, I would love to become a permanent part of this family! And I don't really have anything left for me back in America... So, yes, I want to become a part of this family! Thank you so much!" Jennifer hugged Mrs. Higurashi really tight and cried happy tears on her shoulder while Mrs. Higurashi held her. Kagome got into the hug to, happy that Jennifer would be her real sister and not just a half-sister. 

~*~*~*~*~

After that cheerful news from Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome told her mother about the puppy she saw in Pet's Mart. Her mother said that it was Kagome's decision if she wanted the puppy or not. So, she would think about it and come to a decision that she knew was right. 

So, the two girls walked to the well house with everything they needed and jumped into the well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey! There's chapter 5! I made it really long to show how sorry I am for making you wonderful people wait! I put a lot of detail into this chapter so you could draw a picture if you wanted to of a scene or part in the story. Remember: Your Pictures Will Be Put On A WebSite! I'll put that website address at the bottom of each chapter, but I don't have a picture yet so there is no website address on this chapter. 

And thank you so much for putting up with all my authors notes in the story! I just can't help it! I like to explain things so I know that my readers are getting the right idea of what's going on. 

Remember: I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS=MORE CHAPTERS! And you will be put in my review responses! And If you want your real name, name you think is cool, maybe even you screen name, in my story: put the name you want in my story in a review and ask me to use it! You must ask me to use it or I'll probably not know that you want it in my story! Thank you very much for all my reviewers! Review responses are below!

~~~~~~~~~~

Review Responses:

Celeste: Thank you so much! You still review all my chapters! Yea, I know I took a long time to update and I'm sorry! Hopefully that Authors Note helped a little! But I made a nice long chapter to show how sorry I am! If you do come up with any names, please tell me! I really need them! Thank you again! You're a very big help to my story! All of your reviews count for something big! Thank You So Much!

YAMI CHIP: I like your name. Different, but cool. As you asked, I live in Gilbert, AZ. And go to GJHS, just incase you are wondering. Oh, and thank you for your name. I'll probably use it too! I'm in need of names. This helps a lot! Thanks!

Jeremy (WeirdAl62@hotmail.com): Hey, thanks for all the reviews! It really helped too! I'm glad you like my story! I'll keep on goin' as fast as I can without making it suck.

~~~~~~~~~~

Japanese Words:

Gomen-Sorry

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, until next chapter! Ja ne!


	6. A New Scent and the Bear Demon

The Love Of A Wolf 

Chapter 6: A New Scent and the Bear Demon

By: Shana7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did though...

A/N: Hey! Here's chapter 6! I hope you like it! Remember to Review! 

Last time: So, the two girls walked to the well house with everything they needed and jumped into the well.

~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: A New Scent and the Bear Demon

Kagome and Jennifer jumped into the well and were surrounded by the blue light. After a few seconds they were in the Feudal Era, at the bottom of the well. They climbed up the old vines and threw their packs over the top, then getting out themselves. 

~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was in a corner of the hut, brooding and mumbling about 'stupid wench's being late'. Shippo was in Miroku's lap jumping up and down impatiently, Miroku was sitting besides Sango, waiting for the right moment to 'cope a feel', Sango was watching the houshi out of the corner of her eye as to make sure he wouldn't try anything, and Kirara was in another corner sleeping peacefully. 

Inuyasha and Shippo caught a familiar scent with another scent that was almost the same, and stood up. They both raced out the door and headed towards the well. Sango and Miroku woke up Kirara and she transformed into her larger form; and headed towards the well with Sango and Miroku on her back.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Inuyasha and Shippo knew one of the scents was definitely Kagome's. The other one was a lot like Kagome's, but it had something different about it. They reached the well with Sango, Miroku, and Kirara right behind them. Sango and Miroku got off of Kirara and Kirara transformed into her smaller form; and jumped on Sango's shoulder. All of them saw an all-to-familiar yellow, huge, backpack come out of the well and land on the ground. Then another backpack came out. It was blue and just a bit smaller than Kagome's. They all remembered that Kagome was bringing her sister, Jennifer, to help with the shard collecting. So, they realized that the smaller blue pack was hers.

After the packs came out, two heads popped out of the well. They both climbed out of the well and stood up. 

Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara looked at the girl beside Kagome. Kagome and Jennifer looked a lot alike. Jennifer had long brown to almost black hair, metallic blue eyes, and was as tall as Kagome. 

Jennifer looked at the people in front of her. A girl about the same age as her with long black hair tied in a low ponytail, a little demon with a cute puffy tail standing beside a half-demon, a man with purple and black robes and a staff, a kitty-like creature with two tails on the girl's shoulder, and a half-demon with long silver hair and puppy ears to match. 

There was a silence until Shippo broke it.(Surprise, Surprise...)

Shippo ran and jumped into Kagome's arms, "Kagome! I missed you SO much!"

Kagome caught Shippo and hugged him, "Shippo! I missed you too!" 

Kagome looked at Jennifer then her friends. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my sister, Jennifer." Kagome looked at Jennifer. "Jennifer," she looked back at her friends and pointed to her friends as she said, "I would like you to meet Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha, and in my arms is Shippo." 

Jennifer bowed to all of them and they bowed back, except for Inuyasha who just said, "Feh. Yeah, whatever. Lets just go back to the hag's house already."

Kagome was about to 'sit' him for being rude, when Jennifer walked up to him so they were about two feet apart and started talking. 

"So, you must be the famous Inuyasha that I hear so much about, ne?" said Jennifer while Kagome blushed. 

Inuyasha didn't answer and just "feh'd" and turned away; giving his trademark pose. 

Jennifer walked away from Inuyasha to Sango and Miroku. 

"And I assume you are the taijia?" asked Jennifer, looking at Sango.

Sango looked at Jennifer and replied, "Yes, I am. My name is Sango." 

Jennifer smiled. "Yes, I've heard a lot about you from Kagome. She told me about what happened with Naraku and your family... Goman na sai for bringing it up, I didn't mean to remind you of such memories..."

"It is ok. I still mourn for them, of course, but it is already done and that fact cannot be changed; no matter how much I want it to. I know we will defeat Naraku and I will avenge my family." Replied Sango, with eyes full of sadness and determination. 

Jennifer looked at Miroku and said, "You are Miroku, correct?" Miroku nodded and Jennifer continued, "Kagome told me your story with Naraku, also. I'm sure we will defeat Naraku before..." she trailed off. 

Miroku saw the sadness and sympathy in her eyes and new this was his chance. (A/N: Yea, we all know what's coming up next, don't we?)

Miroku took Jennifer's hands in his own and said, "My dear lady, you feel sympathy for me. There is one thing you can do for me though, in case I don't make it through the end of this quest. Will you bear my child?" 

Everyone sweat dropped. They all knew either Sango would hit him with her fist, since she didn't have her Hiraikotsu, or Jennifer might. How wrong they were...

Jennifer knew this question was coming; Kagome had told her it probably would. So, she was gonna make it so he never tried it again.

Jennifer looked him in the eye and faked a happy smile, and said with 'surprise' in her voice, "Oh, really?! You would actually ask such an important task to me?! Of course I will!" 

To say everyone was totally freaked out would be an understatement. More like: their mouths were practically on the forest floor, they had little dots for eyes, and they were totally speechless.(A/N: Remember the episode "The Man Who Fell In Love With Kagome"? And remember when Kouga told Inuyasha that Kagome was his woman? Well, Kagome had little dots for eyes and her mouth hanging open. It was verrry funny!)

Miroku was totally shocked! "R-Really? You'd really bear my child?"

Jennifer's smile turned to one of disgust and took her hands out of his and yelled, "ARE U FRICKIN' KIDDING ME!? I WOULDN'T BEAR YOUR CHILD IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH YOU BAKA HENTAI! HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT!?" 

Jennifer lifted her now fisted hand and hit him hard... really hard. So, Miroku was unconscious... and probably would be for a while.

Everyone was staring at Jennifer, well all except Miroku, of course.

Sango was a little mad at Jennifer, but knew Miroku deserved it. Maybe, now, Miroku wouldn't grope, or ask his famous question to her, Kagome, or any other girl... much. 

__

'At least it would be a little improvement... Yeah, right Sango, don't kid yourself. He won't stop groping! No matter how many times he gets hit or how hard! Kami, he is SUCH a hentai... Demo, he probably won't grope Jennifer as much as he does me and Kagome.' Sango thought. 

Sango looked at Kirara, who was on her shoulder, and said, "Kirara, change into your bigger form and I'll put Houshi-sama on your back; then we can all go to Kaede's."

Kirara 'mewed' to show she understood and transformed into her larger demon form. Sango put Miroku on Kirara's back and they all headed to Kaede's village.

~*~*~*~*~

They were all now at Kaede's village. They walked to Kaede's hut and went in. A villager told them that Kaede went off to another village to heal someone; and probably wouldn't be back for a while. 

Sango put Miroku on an extra futon in another room; then went back to where everyone else was.

~*~*~*~*~

Everyone was asleep after eating dinner. In the morning, they were going to travel south, where a rumored shard might be.

Inuyasha was in a tree outside of Kaede's hut. Kagome, Sango, Jennifer, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were inside the hut; sleeping.

~*~*~*~*~

It was morning, and everyone was just waking up. The sun had barely come over the mountains.

Miroku still had a little bump on his head when he woke up. It would probably heal in a days time. _'I think I'll stand clear of Jennifer... for a while at least. I really don't want to wake up with this splitting headache again.'_ Miroku thought, and walked to where his companions were just waking up. 

Kagome woke up last. Everyone was getting ready for their journey to the south.

Kagome smiled and got out of her sleeping bag. "Ohayo everyone!" Kagome said.

"Ohayo, Kagome!" Sango, Miroku, and Jennifer said, simultaneously.

Kagome packed up her sleeping bag and walked outside where everyone was waiting for her. They all headed south.

~*~*~*~*~

The Inu-tachi was currently eating lunch-Ramen. Inuyasha was on his third cup while everyone else was eating their first. After eating, they headed out again. 

About three more hours of walking later, Inuyasha smelled a demon while Kagome sensed a Shikon shard. It was the demon they were looking for. 

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back, while Miroku ran behind Inuyasha, and the rest got on a now transformed Kirara's back.

In less that four minutes they were in front of a large bear demon, who was demanding the Shikon shards. 

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "Kagome, where's the shard?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's in its left arm!" Kagome replied, as the bear demon stood on its hind legs.

Sango had her Hiraikotsu, Miroku was ready to open his Kazanna at anytime, and lastly, Jennifer took out her Gunblade. Just by looking at the gunblade, you knew it was deadly. It shimmered in the sun, and had a chain on the hilt with a metal griffin head hanging from it. The hilt was a midnight blue, and like its name, the hilt was in the shape of a gun and turned into a blade with a curved tip. 

Jennifer stood in front of the bear demon.

Inuyasha was about to yell at her 'to get the hell away and let him handle it', when Miroku spoke up.

"Inuyasha, do not stop her. Let us see her skills." 

"Keh, fine." Inuyasha replied, not liking the idea that he didn't get to kill the demon, but was also curious about her skills. Althought he acted like he didn't give a damn. She was a weak human, what could she do?

'Demo, she is also Kagome's sister.' Kami, that damn little voice was back. 

__

'What does her being Kagome's sister have to do with anything?' Inuyasha asked himself. (A/N:...Now Inu is talking to himself... I guess Sessy got all the brains in the family huh? Wait... Sessy got everything in the family. The Western Lands, servants, good looks, better attacks, full youkai blood.. yeah Sessy got everything. Sorry.. I'm reeeaally obsessed with Sesshoumaru.. Just ask my friends. *Friend's nod*)

'Well, you know for a fact that Kagome is really strong. So, her sister will probably be too, since they have the same blood.' The voice answered.

__

'Feh. Kagome isn't strong. She's a weak human! She can't do anything.' Inuyasha replied. 

'You know that is not true. Your lying to yourself. Remember the time when Kagome saved you from that spiderhead? And the time when she almost killed Naraku with one of her purifying arrows? She _is _strong and you know it!' The voice told him. Inuyasha did know he was lying to himself, but didn't want to admit that Kagome was strong; that would make him seem weak or nice.

__

'Feh. Whatever. Just go away. I don't have time to argue with myself.' And with that the little, annoying voice was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ok, there's chapter 6. Yea, I Know, it was short. But I just HAD to get it out!!! Well, I have some things to say. 

1.) OK, in the last chapter, Kagome was and is deciding on getting that puppy. I need votes! Should she get the puppy or not? Tell me in your review: Yes she should get the puppy, or, No she shouldn't get the puppy.

2.) I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME!!!!! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *On knee's begging* Here's my apology: 

GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!

Ok, HOPEFULLY you will forgive me. I just didn't know what to write next! 

3.) I have a beta-reader! YAY! And she's one of my best friends! Her screen name is Shoki on FF.Net and if you go to Fictionpress.com look for "autumn leaves and oranges"

that's her screen name there and she has some poems! Please review them! They are really good! Tell her: "Shana7 sent me to read/review this wonderful poem". 

4.) Just FYI, I still need drawings! Send the picture/s that you drew to my email: bluesilverdragoon@hotmail.com and I'll put your picture up on a website that I'll make once I get at least one picture! And I'll put the website link/address on the bottom of my chapters! The pic/s must be from a part in this story or of Jennifer(which I REALLY need 'cuz I suck at drawing) or her gunblade or whatever! Just something from my story!

5.) I still need names! Give me your real name, screen name(if it's not too weird), or a name that you think is cool! And thank you SOO much if you have given me a name! I'm sure I'll use it somewhere in my story. But it might not be for a while, I'm still getting to the plot of the story.

~~~~~~~~~~

K, I think that's it. Below are the Review Responses and Jap. Words.

~~~~~~~~~~

Japanese Words:

Gomen-Sorry

Demo-But

Hentai-Pervert

Houshi-sama- What Sango calls Miroku. 'Houshi' means monk and 'sama' is an honorific that shows very high respect. So, it is only proper for Sango to call Miroku 'Houshi-sama', since he is a monk. 

Kami-God

~~~~~~~~~~

Review Responses:

Ashitaka: Yes, I'm very sorry for not updating in such a long time! But hopefully you read my apology! If you scroll up you can see it. I'm sure you can't miss it! Thanks SO much for the review! Oh, and Raynin would be a good screen name.

IrisHigure: YAY! You like my story! I'm so happy! And you called it kewl! Thanks SO much for your review! 

Shoki: Thanks for the review! Hopefully you fixed all my spelling errors... Well anyway, again: Thanks for the review!

Queen Mongoose (distractedmongoose@yahoo.com): Thanks for your review! I'm really glad you liked my story! And I really like your story too! Yes, Kagome is a bit OOC, but o well. And thank you so much on that Grandpa explanation and that spelling correction! Thanks for your review!

Celeste (celeste081@hotmail.com): Hey, my favorite reviewer! I'm glad you liked the clothing style I put on Jennifer! Also, I'm trying to put my longer A/N at the end of my chapters. 

sesshyluvsme200: Thanks for the review!

Lauren (labakaearth@hotmail.com): Thanks for your review! Oh, and thanks for saying it's not too fluffy. I will have some I/K S/M K/J fluff in my story. 

Karina (firegoddezz@yahoo.com): Thanks for the review! Your another wolf lover! Yay!

YAMI CHIP: Yes, AZ is evil! And thanks for saying I have great details! Thanks for your review!

Jeremy (WeirdAl62@hotmail.com): Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story!

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, Review! Thanks! I'll try to have the next chappie up ASAP! Don't give up on me! Anyway, Ja ne!

~*Shana7*~


	7. The Book,Singing,and the Little Wolf Pup

The Love Of A Wolf

Chapter 7: The Book, Singing, and the Little Wolf Pup

By: Shana7

Disclaimer: Kami, when will you people get it through your heads!? I do NOT own Inuyasha! Get it? Got it? Good!

A/N: Here's chapter 7! Remember to Review! I love reviews! 

*More Reviews equal Happy Author

Happy Author equal More Chapters

More Chapters equal Happy Readers

Happy Readers equal More Reviews*

So, we all have our parts in this little chart thingy! Anyway, hope you like this chapter! R/R! Oh, and this chapter will kind of be a song-fic chapter. There might be more song-fic chapters later, but probably not too often. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Last Time: 

In less that four minutes they were in front of a large bear demon, who was demanding the Shikon shards.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "Kagome, where's the shard?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's in its left arm!" Kagome replied, as the bear demon stood on its hind legs.

Sango had her Hiraikotsu, Miroku was ready to open his Kazanna at anytime, and lastly, Jennifer took out her Gunblade. Just by looking at the gunblade, you knew it was deadly. It shimmered in the sun, and had a chain on the hilt with a metal griffin head hanging from it. The hilt was a midnight blue, and like its name, the hilt was in the shape of a gun and turned into a blade with a curved tip.

Jennifer stood in front of the bear demon.

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7: The Book, Singing, and the Little Wolf Pup

Jennifer got into fighting stance. Her right foot in front of her and curved of to the right side, her left foot lining with her heel and perfectly straight.(If you know ballet, it would be the basic step 3.) Her right arm over her chest, in a 'guard' manner, and her sword held over her left shoulder; her left arm was resting at her side. This was her fighting stance, she always loved this one because she could bring down her sword and slice right through the enemy. 

The Bear Demon looked down at her like she was nothing but a little speck of dust. 

"Human! You think you can defeat me!? You should not even try, for I could crush you before you knew it!" The Bear Demon said, looking way to overconfident.

"Hai, as a matter of fact, I think I can defeat you. You are way to much overconfident, and it will be the end of you. You should not make conclusions just by looking at your opponent. Now, let's begin!" Jennifer replied smoothly. 

With that said, Jennifer ran closer to the demon and brought down her sword. It made a cut, but not enough to kill the demon. The bear started swiping with his paws at Jennifer. One made a hit right on her left shoulder. It was a little deep, considering the arm that he hit her with had the Shikon shard in it, but it wasn't too bad. 

After about 8 minutes the fight was over, with Jennifer as the victor. Kagome went over to the bear, plucked out the shard, purified it, and put it in her glass bottle with the other shards. She walked over to Jennifer. 

"Are you alright? Here, let me bandage that up." Kagome said, and walked over to her first aid kit and bandaged Jennifer up. 

"Thank you, Kagome. I think I'll be alright." Jennifer said, after Kagome was done nursing her wound. 

Kagome smiled, "No problem! You fought really well! I don't think Inuyasha could even beat it that fast!" Kagome joked, and everyone, except Inuyasha, laughed. 

"Feh. Yeah right! I would have beaten it without getting hurt or breaking a sweat!" 

Kagome looked at him and smiled, "Hai, I'm sure you could, Inuyasha. It was just a joke. Don't take it so seriously!"

Inuyasha turned away from everyone and started walking back to Kaede's village, but not before giving a "Feh" to everyone. Everyone laughed and followed him. 

"Is he always like that?" Jennifer questioned everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"You'll get used to it, trust me." Sango said, and Jennifer nodded.

Most of the traveling to Kaede's village was silent. Occasionally broken by Sango screaming "HENTAI!" and slapping Miroku, who had a smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~

The Inu-tachi made it back to Kaede's village and walked into her hut. Kaede was there, mixing some herbs. She looked up when all of them entered, and didn't recognize the last person that walked in.

"How are ye? Oh, who is this other person you have with you?" Kaede asked, getting up from the mat she was sitting on.

"Oh, Kaede-sama, I almost forgot to introduce you," Kagome said, and introduced Jennifer, "This is my sister, Jennifer. And Jennifer, this is Kaede-sama." 

Jennifer bowed to Kaede and smiled at her, "It's my pleasure to finally meet you, Kaede-sama."

"And it is my pleasure to finally meet ye." Kaede replied, and bowed also. "Did ye find any shards, young ones?"

Miroku answered, "Hai, we did, Kaede-sama. Lady Jennifer fought very well and beat the bear demon that had possession of the shard."

Jennifer blushed a bit, "Arigatou, Miroku."

~*~*~*~*~

That night everyone ate and was getting ready for bed. It had been a long day and they all fell asleep fast. They were going to go shard hunting again in the morning to look for rumors in various villages. (A/N: Yeah, I know they barley did anything, but o well!)

~*~*~*~*~

Jennifer felt the first rays of sunlight hit her face. She slowly opened her eyes but closed them quickly; the sun was really bright. After a moments hesitation, she finally opened her eyes all the way. She sat up in her sleeping bag and stretched, yawning. Jen looked around her, everyone else was still asleep.

She looked over to her bag, that was beside her, and grabbed it. She grabbed a book out of it and began to read. The book was one of her favorites, and she was reading it for about the 50th time. It was called "Princess Mononoke", about a girl who was brought up by demon wolves and later on, meets a prince named Ashitaka. 

(A/N: Yes, I was talking about the Anime "Princess Mononoke". I don't remember if Ashitaka is really a prince, but oh well, he is in my story. If you don't know about it, you should! The movie is Great!)

Jennifer loved this mostly because it had wolves in it. She was very fascinated by wolves, the way they lived in packs and helped protect each other and so on. She also loved the plot, the girl, San, brought up by demon wolves, meeting Ashitaka, who had a disease that he got from a boar demon, racing against time to save him, and it just went on and on. Romance and adventure. Two of her favorite combinations.

Jennifer was so caught up in her book that she didn't notice Kagome wake up until she sat beside her. 

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome felt the sunlight on her eyes, and opened them slowly. She rubbed her eyes and yawned; stretching. 

She looked around the room and saw everyone was asleep. Everyone except for Jennifer, that is. She was reading something and, Kagome noticed, very into it. She placed Shippo, who was curled up beside her, at the foot of her sleeping bag and got up. Kagome walked over to Jennifer and sat beside her. 

"Ohayo, Jennifer." Kagome said, startling Jennifer.

Jennifer jumped slightly, then replied, "Oh. Gomen. Ohayo, Kagome."

"That's alright. It seems you are really into that book. What is it called?" Kagome asked, looking down at the open page Jennifer was reading moments before.

Jennifer smiled, "Hai, I really love this book. It was always my favorite, ever since I was a little girl. It is called "Princess Mononoke". Actually, our Otou-san introduced this book to me. He said I would love it, and he was right. I am surprised he never introduced this book to you, I am sure you would love it as much as I do." 

Kagome looked a little sad at hearing about their father. "Our Otou-san?" Jennifer nodded. "What is this book about?"

Jennifer smiled again, she loved telling about this book. "Well, it's about a girl, named San, who is brought up by demon wolves. She meets a prince by the name of Ashitaka, who has a disease given to him by a boar demon. The disease is on his arm, but it is spreading. He meets San somewhere along the lines of the story. Here, I want you to read this, as I am sure you will love it. It's a romance and adventure type story, my favorite combination! Hopefully you will like it too." 

Jennifer handed the book to Kagome, and Kagome smiled. She would read it whenever she got the chance, wanting to find out what happens to Ashitaka and San. 

~*~*~*~*~

Everyone else woke up soon after Jennifer and Kagome's conversation. Kagome and Jennifer were all ready to go and were both looking a book. 

Kagome and Jennifer looked up when they heard the other awaken. Kagome put the book away in her bag and lifted it upon her shoulders. Jennifer strapped on her gunblade, put her gauntlets on her hands and finally, slung her backpack over her shoulder.

They all walked outside and Inuyasha came down from his tree. They all started walking east. 

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was reading "Princess Mononoke" while Jennifer got out her CD player.

Kagome looked over to her, "Hey, what are you going to listen to?" 

"It's a song called 'Every Heart'. One of my favorites too." Jennifer replied.

Shippo jumped on Jennifer's shoulder.

Kagome's face brightened, "Oh! I know that song!" 

Shippo piped up, "Hey, can you two sing it for us? Onegai?" Shippo said with big puppy dog eyes.

Kagome and Jennifer smiled and agreed. Jennifer put the music up as loud as it could go on her CD player, and Kagome and Jennifer started singing.

**__**

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara

Every heart

Sunao ni nareru darou

Dare ni omoi tsutaetara

Every heart

Kokoro mita sareru no darou

Everyone liked the song, and really liked it with Kagome and Jennifer singing it. They could sing together really well, as if they had been doing so their whole lives. 

**__**

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

So peaceful...

**__**

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

Sango loved the song so far. So peaceful and it could almost make her forget her troubles for the moment. 

**__**

Donna egao ni deaetara

Every heart

Yume wo fumidasereruyo

Hitowa

Kanashimi no mukou ni

Every heart

Shiawase ukabete nemuru

Shippo was swaying to the music with his eyes closed, still on Jennifer's shoulder. 

Inuyasha had to admit, he liked how they sang, but Kagome's voice he loved. So beautiful...

**__**

Itsuka itsuka subete no 

Tamashii ga

Yasuraka ni nareru youni

Miroku was listing to the music, also liking how the two girls sang. _'I wonder what Sango sounds like when she sings... Probably like an angel...' _

**__**

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

Inuyasha was deep in thought. He was listing to the lyrics intently. These people that always stood by him, protected him, trusted him, and cared for him. It was a great feeling to know they helped him and confided in him... These people...friends... _His _friends.

**__**

Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni

Atatakai basho ga aru soushi

Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga

Itsumo kagayaite ita

So shine

Sango was thinking of Kohaku, her brother that was being controlled Naraku. She remembered the time she thought Kohaku was out of Naraku's control, but he then tried to kill Kagome. She tried to kill Kohaku then herself, but Inuyasha had come and stopped her. Now he was once again with Naraku. 

**__**

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

Toki ni warai shugoshi naite

Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete 

Iku

The song soon came to an end. 

Sango looked over to the two sisters, "You two sing so well together! I wish I could sing like that!" 

Kagome smiled, "Arigatou, Sango-chan. Demo, you sing very well also! Remember when I taught you that song from my time?"

Sango blushed a little, "Arigatou, Kagome-chan. Hai, I do remember. What was that song called again? I really enjoyed listing to it."

Kagome had a thoughtful look on her face and then snapped her fingers. "Oh! I believe it was called "Dearest", wasn't it?"

"Hai, it was. Now I remember. When I listen to it, it almost reminds me of all of us. Do you have it with you, Kagome-chan?"

"Hmm. I think I do..." Kagome looked through her backpack and found it. "Ahh. Here it is! Jennifer-onee-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Can I use your CD player? Onegai?"

"Of course, Kagome!" Jennifer took out her CD, handed the CD player to Kagome, and put her CD away. Kagome put the "Dearest" CD in and handed it to Sango.

"Here you go, Sango-chan. Will you sing it for us, onegai?" Kagome asked.

Sango blushed again, she would sing in front of Kagome without a problem, sure, but what about Miroku? _'What am I thinking?! What do I care if Miroku hears me sing?! Demo...what if he won't like my singing? Where did that thought come from! I don't care if he hears me!' _Sango thought, but still wasn't sure if she cared or not. 

Shippo piped up, "Onegai, Sango-chan? Will you sing for us?" He gave her a puppy dog look. 

Miroku, who was very excited to hear Sango sing, said, "Hai, Lady Sango! Let's hear you sing."

Sango gave in to everyone, "H-Hai, ok, I will sing."

Sango put the headphones on and started the CD player like Kagome showed her. The song began, it was soft and slow, and Sango started singing.

__

**Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai **

Subete sutete

Shimaetara ii no ni ne

Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

Sonna toki itsu datte

Me o tojireba

Waratteru kimi ga iru

Miroku was thinking of Sango as she sang. Sango was, in turn, thing of Miroku as she sang. Kagome was thinking of Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was thinking of Kagome

**__**

Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made

Dou ka sono egao ga

Taema naku aru you ni

Hito wa minna kanashii kara

Wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo

Aisubeki mono no tame

Ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto 

**__**

Deatta ano koro wa

Subete ga bukiyou de

Toomawari shita yo ne

Kizutsuke atta yo ne

Inuyasha was thinking back to the time when he met Kagome. He woke from his 50 year sleep and saw her. At first he thought she was Kikyo, and she got angry saying she didn't even know who Kikyo was, yet everyone was calling her that. Later, she broke the Shikon no Tama and their journey began. 

Kagome was also thinking of when she first met Inuyasha. She had gone in the well looking for her cat, Buyo, and a centipede demon grabbed her, taking her to the Feudal Era. She a boy with silver-white hair, and dog ears! She couldn't resist, so she tweaked his ears. They were so soft and fuzzy! Kagome wished she could touch them again, but knew Inuyasha would never let her. She would never tell Inuyasha that she touched his ears though, he'd probably think she was crazy. _'Yeah, how could I tell him, anyway? "Oh, Inuyasha, I forgot to tell you! When you were stuck to a tree, sleeping, I touched your ears."_ _Yeah, that would sound really good, Kagome.' _She thought sarcastically.

**__**

Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made

Dou ka sono egao ga

Taema naku aru you ni

Deatta ano koro wa

Subete ga bukiyou de

Toomawari shita yo ne

Tadoritsuitan da ne

The song came to an end and everyone, besides Inuyasha, praised Sango on her singing. 

They were still all walking but soon came to a stop in a clearing to eat and rest. 

~*~*~*~*~

It was night now, and the Inu-tachi had made a camp in a clearing of the forest. They had all ate, now everyone was at the campfire talking and laughing. Everyone besides Inuyasha and Jennifer. Inuyasha was up in a tree watching his friends and making sure demons didn't try to attack them. Jennifer was a the hot springs near there camp. Sango and Kagome had taken their bathes before eating, and Jennifer decided not to go with them. So, now, she was in the springs, relaxing and thinking. 

Soon she got out and got dressed. She wore dark blue pants that had black whiskers printed on them. For her top, she had a tank top with the shoulder straps about 3 fingers wide. It was also dark blue, and had a black wolf on the back, shown howling at the glowing, white moon. She had on a choker-necklace, also with a howling wolf dangling from it. Jennifer put her hair up in a high ponytail, but kept one strand of hair loose in front of her left eye. 

Jennifer head a rustle in the bushes. She thought it was Miroku, knowing from Kagome and Sango he always tried to sneak on them during their bathes. She went over to the bushes, but not before picking up her gunblade and strapping it to her waist. She had brought it with her just in case she was attacked. She spread the bushes and looked behind them. 

When she looked she gasped. It wasn't Miroku, but a little child curled up in a ball, crying. She had scrapes all over her body, and a bad one on her leg, which she was holding. The girl looked so tired and terrified! _'She was probably being chased by some demon.'_ Jennifer decided. 

Jen walked over to the little girl, who curled up tighter. 

"Shhh. It's ok. I want to help you. Here, let me see your leg." The girl hesitated for a moment, but decided Jennifer wasn't going to hurt her and let her see her hurt leg. 

"Wait right here. I need to go get some bandages for that, I'll be right back." Jennifer said and looked up at the girls face. Jennifer didn't really look at the girl when she first found her, but now as Jennifer looked at her she took in her features. The girl had fangs, claws, sparkling blue eyes that looked like Jennifer's, long black hair with brown and blond highlights that ended at her waist, she wore a brown fur skirt, and a brown fur tank top. Her clothes were almost all shredded and her hair had dirt and pieces of sticks in it. And, Jennifer noticed, the girl had a tail! It was a black tail also with brown and blond highlights, just like her hair. She looked to be no more than 4 years old.

Jennifer spoke up, "You are a demon." It was more of a statement than a question, but the girl nodded anyway. "Well, that doesn't matter. Demon or not, you are still hurt and dirty. Come with me and I'll get you cleaned and bandaged up." The young girl nodded and Jennifer lifted her up into her arms. "So, what kind of demon are you?"

The young girl replied very softly, "I am a wolf demon." 

Jennifer gasped a little then smiled a big smile, "Well, wolves just happen to by my favorite animal. See my necklace? It has a wolf hanging from it. And on the back of my shirt that I'm wearing, I also have a wolf. Oh, by the way, my name is Jennifer, what's yours?"

The girl smiled the most cutest smile, "My name is Arashi!"

"Oh, what a beautiful name!" Jennifer replied.

They were at the springs. Jennifer bathed Arashi, washing her hair with her shampoo and conditioner. When Arashi was done, Jennifer got her out and dried her off with her towel. Jennifer scrambled through her backpack, looking for something. 

"Ah! Here it is!" Jennifer said, happily.

Jennifer held out a small Kimono that she had bought with Kagome right before they left the mall. She didn't know why she bought it, it was way to small for her, but she did anyway. It was a beautiful kimono. It was a light blue with a dark blue obi. The kimono was lined with black at the neck, bottom, and sleeves. It also had peach sakura blossoms going down the right side and some on the obi. 

Jennifer helped Arashi put it on. She looked so beautiful in it! She looked like a very young hime. Jennifer put a small braid in Arashi's hair.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, Arashi-chan!" Jennifer said. 

"Arigatou, Jennifer-chan." Arashi replied. 

Jennifer pick her up, "Now, we should get you back to your parents. I'm sure they're worried. I would be hysterical if you were my pup." Jennifer looked at Arashi who's eyes were filled with tears. "Huh? What's wrong, Arashi-chan?" Jennifer asked the girl.

Arashi sniffed, then replied, "I-I d-don't have any p-parents." Arashi burst out crying.

Jennifer hugged the girl closer and soothed her. "Oh, gomen! I-I didn't know! Gomen-nasai! Shhh...it's alright. I'm here." Jennifer let the girl cry, and soon she calmed down.

The girl was still sniffling but managed to ask, "Jennifer-chan? W-Will you be my okaa-san? Onegai?"

Jennifer gasped at the request, "Y-Your okaa-san?"

"It's ok if you don't want to by my okaa-san. I understand..." Arashi said, sadly.

"Iie. I want to be your okaa-san! It would be an honor!" Jennifer smiled at the girl.

"R-Really!?" Arashi asked, very happily.

"Hai, really!" Jennifer replied.

Arashi cheered, "I have an okaa-san! I have an okaa-san!" 

Jennifer smiled happily at the girl's happiness. 

"Come, my daughter, let's go meet my friends." Jennifer said, and held the girl close to her, and picked up her backpack also. She was almost at camp when she heard a rumbling, followed by a roar. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: OK, Gomen for the long wait! Hopefully this long chapter will make up for that. I just couldn't stop writing! I was going to make it longer, but I thought this was a good place to stop. {::Dodges fruit::} Well, SORRY! I'm going to start writing the next chapter right after I put this chapter up! OK? HAPPY NOW? Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! Oh, and about the puppy, I think I'll put it in more at the end of the story. 

I still need drawings! If you need info about that look at the Authors Note! 

~~~~~~~~~~

Japanese Words:

Gomen-Sorry

Demo-But

Kami-God

Onegai-Please

Hai-Yes or a form of agreement

Iie-No

Okaa-san-Mother

Gomen-nasai-I'm very sorry

-chan-Used between friends or with someone younger than you. Generally a very friendly suffix such as "Shippou-chan" as Kagome calls Shippou. Used between boyfriends and girlfriends. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Review Responses:

Celeste (celeste081@hotmail.com): Yes, I think I will put the puppy in the story, but more at the end of my story. Hai, it would be VERY kawaii to see Inu get jealous over a puppy! I know I took a long time to get this out! Gomen! Oh, and thanks for the review!

Raynin: Thanks for your review! Oh, and yeah, you aren't going to find the gunblade in the Final Fantasy movie. That movie is for the first Final Fantasy game, and the gunblade is in Final Fantasy 8. There is no movie for Final Fantasy 8, only for Final Fantasy 1. Just FYI. You can go to and search for 'Final Fantasy 8 gallery' and I'm sure they'll have a picture of a gunblade. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, I'll try to get the next chappie out soon! Ja ne!

~*Shana7*~


	8. The Fight

The Love Of A Wolf

Chapter 8: The Fight

By: Shana7

Disclaimer: Do you still not understand? I do NOT own Inuyasha! 

A/N: Here's chapter 8 for ya! Remember to Review! I need reviews! Oh! I forgot to tell you in the previous chapter, Arashi means 'Storm' in Japanese. R/R, Onegai! 

(I am SO sorry for not updating!)

~~~~~~~~~~

Last Time: 

The girl was still sniffling, but managed to ask, "Jennifer-chan? W-Will you be my okaa-san? Onegai?"

Jennifer gasped at the request, "Y-Your okaa-san?"

"It's ok if you don't want to by my okaa-san. I understand..." Arashi said, sadly.

"Iie. I want to be your okaa-san! It would be an honor!" Jennifer smiled at the girl.

"R-Really!?" Arashi asked, very happily.

"Hai, really!" Jennifer replied.

Arashi cheered, "I have an okaa-san! I have an okaa-san!"

Jennifer smiled happily at the girl's happiness.

"Come, my daughter, let's go meet my friends." Jennifer said, and held the girl close to her, and picked up her backpack also. She was almost at camp when she heard a rumbling, followed by a roar. 

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8:

Jennifer knew there was a demon behind her, so she ran to where her friends and sister were. 

~*~*~*~*~

Everyone, besides Inuyasha, was at the campfire. They had already eaten, and were now talking and laughing. 

Kagome looked around, "Hm. I wonder what's taking Jennifer so long?"

Sango looked over to Kagome, "Don't worry about it! I'm sure she's not used to all this traveling we do and she needs time to relax."

Kagome smiled, feeling better, "Hai, I'm sure you're right, Sango-chan. Arigatou, for making me feel better."

"What are friends for, Kagome-chan?" Sango replied. 

After about 15 more minutes, they all heard a rumbling in the forest. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree, knowing whatever it was, was coming this way. Suddenly, they all saw Jennifer come running out of the trees, carrying, what looked to be a child, and her backpack. Jennifer stopped in front of them and dropped her backpack. 

All of them heard a little frightened voice say, "O-Okaa-san, was that loud noise a demon?" 

Everyone had a surprised and shocked look on their face. Kagome voiced everyone's questioning thought.

"Jennifer-onee-san? Why did that little girl call you 'Okaa-san?'" 

Jennifer looked at Kagome and smiled, "Well, it's sort of a long story. I don't have time to tell it now; a demon is coming very soon."

Shippo hopped on Jennifer's shoulder and looked at the little girl cuddled in her arms. 

"Jennifer? Who is she?" Shippo asked cutely, with his head cocked slightly to the side. 

"Her name is Arashi, but I'll tell you all the rest later. So, are we going to wait for the demon to come here, or are we going to it?" Jennifer replied. 

"Let's go, we shouldn't let it get to our campsite." Sango replied to Jennifer's question.

~*~*~*~*~

They arrived in a clearing soon. Standing before them was a very large dragon. It had yellow scales with a brown strip that went from its nose to tip of its tail. Sharp fangs that were poisonous and long, red, sharp claws. 

Arashi, who was in Jennifer's arms, screamed. 

Jennifer looked down at her, "Arashi, what's wrong?"

"I-It's th-that demon t-that h-hurt me!" Arashi shakily answered.

Inuyasha covered his sensitive nose with the large sleeve of his haori. "It's covered with the stench of Naraku!" 

Miroku glared at it. "Another one of Naraku's offspring!" 

Inuyasha quickly took Tetsusaiga out of its sheath, just as the large demon lunged at him. While Inuyasha was holding the demon off, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, but the demon reflected it with it's tail. 

Kagome sensed jewel shards coming from the demon._ 'How did I not sense them before!?' Oh well. No time to think about that now!' _"Inuyasha! The demon has a jewel shard! It's in it's tail!"

Inuyasha heard Kagome but didn't reply. He jumped up as the demon was taking another swipe at him and brought down his sword, missing as the demon moved. 

~*~*~*~*~

"I'm going to patrol the lands!" Kouga called to his pack.

Ginta and Hakkaku ran up to Kouga, "Do you want us to come?"

"Iie, not this time. I'm going alone."

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded and Kouga left in a whirl of dust.

Hakkaku turned to Ginta, "He smelled Sister*, didn't he?"

"Yep." Ginta replied in a bored tone.

~*~*~*~*~

__

'Kagome, I know I caught your scent! It was a little different though... It doesn't matter! I'll find you and take you back from that mutt!' Kouga thought, following, what he thought, to be Kagome's scent.

~*~*~*~*~

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, as Inuyasha took another hit from the dragons tail; hurling him, hard, into a tree. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, only to find that he was barely conscious. 

"Bitch, get back! You're going to get yourself killed!" Inuyasha finally got out.

"Inuyasha, you're badly hurt! Let me help!" Kagome refused to his demand.

Sango interrupted them, "Kagome-chan, you must get back or the demon will come for you!"

"Listen to Sango, Kagome! I'll be fine!" Inuyasha agreed, struggling to stand up using his sword.

Kagome nodded, knowing they were right. She grabbed Shippo and hid behind a large tree, far from the battle and out of sight of the demon.

Jennifer was protecting Arashi; her sword had gotten knocked from her hand when she attacked, but had her bow drawn with an arrow at ready. Sango was badly hurt on her left shoulder, where the demon's red claw cut her. She couldn't use her Hiraikotsu since the dragon could just reflect it with a swing of its tail. Miroku was practically in the same state as Sango. His leg had come in contact with the dragon's tail, and was probably broken. 

Jennifer let her arrow fly strait at the demon's tail. It hit, and the demon let out a roar. Jennifer notched another arrow and let it fly. This one hit the jewel shard directly, and the demon let out another great roar. 

Inuyasha got up and readied his Tetsusaiga. "Kaze no Kizu!" 

The demon gave one final roar before dying, leaving the jewel shard on the ground. Inuyasha went over to the demon's carcass and picked up the small jewel fragment. He handed it to Kagome, who put it safely away. 

Miroku spoke up, "Come. We need to go back to Kaede's. There Jennifer can tell us about the little girl she found."

Everyone nodded. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo rode on Kirara. They had tried to get Inuyasha to ride on Kirara, but his stubbornness and pride wouldn't let him. 

~*~*~*~*~

*Ginta and Hakkaku call Kagome 'sister' because Kouga claimed Kagome to be his 'women'. You can see it in the episode, 'The Man Who Fell In Love With Kagome'.

~*~*~*~*~

Japanese Meanings:

Arashi - Storm

Hai - Yes or a form of agreement

-chan-Used between friends or with someone younger than you. Generally a very friendly suffix such as "Shippou-chan" as Kagome calls Shippou. Used between boyfriends and girlfriends. 

Arigatou - Thank you

Okaa-san-Mother

Onee-san - sister

Iie - No

Hiraikotsu - Sango's bone boomerang 

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok, I know this is short, but I just HAD to get it out. I am SO sorry for not updating! School has been working me with 2 reports, and I still have one more report to go. That, and I've just been lazy. Please don't hate me! I had a little bit of writer's block, but I got through it, and I'm pretty sure I know what I'm gonna write next. Please be patient with me! Please review! I love reviews!

***Shana7***


End file.
